


Hallucinations

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Some Like it Rough [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Death, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Gun Violence, Marking, Mommy Kink, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, hand job on strap, oof, oral sex on strap, reader gets stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: It's been two weeks since that night with Nat and Carol. You're dreading going back to work and facing Carol. When your boss sends you on a work trip with the one person you're trying to avoid what's the worst that can happen?





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> nsksks yeah there is no smut in this part 👀 turns out there is a lot to cover before it can happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . Also like 98% Carol in this part. The next part will be super smutty and a little violent.(Maybe a lot idk yet hehe) I’m only about 1,500 words into it and I’m sure it will be a long one (the rating will be changed.) 🙈😏 Let me know what you think! Hope y’all enjoy! :)

You roll over and stretch as the sun slowly peeks in through your bedroom window. You groan as you realize you have to go back to work today. It’s been two weeks since you’ve called in to take your vacation early so you wouldn’t have to face Carol. _ Oh god, Carol. _ You roll over and stuff your face into your pillow and release a scream. You couldn’t do it, you couldn’t face her ever again. Not after what happened with Natalia. Not after breaking her heart, as well as yours, and just most likely traumatizing her. Not after she said you weren’t her baby girl anymore, you keep replaying that moment in your mind and it still hurts. You contemplate calling in sick when you realize you should probably just get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid, right? You sigh heavily as you roll off the bed landing on the floor. You grunt at your landing and stare up at the ceiling contemplating how your day could go, how should you greet her, should you even greet her? No that would be too awkward just a slight nod and smile should do. With one final sigh you get off the floor and make your way to the bathroom. You take a quick shower and get ready for the day, you decide on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with red heels. As you put on your watch you see the box with the collar Nat gave you on your bedside table. You smile softly thinking of the beautiful yet mysterious woman. You grab a banana to go picking up your purse and keys on the way out. Your drive to work was long because of an accident on the freeway. By the time you drive in to work an hour late you’re slightly annoyed. You walk in and greet your coworkers that you haven’t seen in weeks taking your time to delay the inevitable. As you walk down the hallway to your office you have to pass by Carol’s, she was next in charge after you therefore your offices were next to each other. Which now you wish wasn’t the case. You see her door is open so you stick your head inside and give her a small greeting, a simple smile and wave.

“Morning, Carol.” She looks up from her computer with a frown on her face. She gives you a look over, her eyes dragging over your figure and then turns back to her computer. You scoff at her and turn away to leave. 

“I wouldn’t say that outfit is work appropriate.” You turn back towards her with a look of shock, you honestly didn’t think she would talk to you.

“Excuse me, why is that?” She quirks a brow and smirks.

“You can see your nipples, Y/N. It’s distracting and _ very inappropriate. _” You gasp as you look down and see she is in fact correct. Damn it. Luckily you have a spare shirt in your office. 

“Okay well, _ my bad _. I didn’t know. I’ll change in my office.” She clears her throat as you cross your arms trying to cover up.

“I think you knew.” You look at her with disdain. 

“What, Carol, no I didn’t. I have some dignity you know.” She hums and turns back to her computer.

“No I didn’t know that, I thought you lost it all that night.” You look at her shocked and step inside her office and close her door. No one needs to hear this.

“You have something you want to say to me, Carol?” She rolls her eyes at you and doesn’t looks away from her computer. You walk up to her desk dropping your purse in the chair across from her and place your arms on the desk, leaning towards her.

“_ Well?” _She looks up at you then with a cold glare making you step back shyly and sit in the chair, crossing your legs. She looks down at your crossed legs.

“Did that turn you on?” Your mouth gapes open at her question. You stutter out a chuckle and shake your head.

“N-No, not at all.” By the way she looks at you you know she doesn’t believe you. She’s right you were turned on, you always were when you’re around her. I mean, _ fuck, _ she’s attractive. But that _ look, _she’s never looked at you coldly before. There was always warmth in her eyes, it wasn’t until that night that she lost some of it. You have yet to see any warmth in her eyes yet, only coldness and it kind of hurts. You miss the warmth.

“You’re a terrible liar, Y/N. There is no use trying to with me and you know it.” You sigh and look away from her to gather your thoughts. 

“Listen, Carol. I’m sorry about that night, okay? You didn’t deserve it at all. I just- as important as you are to me you just can’t give me what I need in other areas of my life.” You look back at her to see her chewing on her nail looking at you in contemplation.

“What if I could?” You gape at her.

“What do you mean?” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knee. You struggle not to squirm in your chair and give her anymore reason to confirm you are in fact turned on. 

“What I _ mean _ is that I’ve been doing some research, reading and watching. Mainly watching and I’ve realized some _ things _ . Like maybe I _ could _ do these things to you.” You scrunch your brows together in confusion.

“So what you’re saying is you could possibly do that to me? You’re not entirely sure though?” She nods slowly.

“Yes. That is what I’m saying.” You uncross your legs and lean forward.

“Look, Carol. You don’t have to do this okay? You don’t have to completely change a huge part of you to please me. If you’re not entirely sure that means you still have doubts and that wouldn’t work. Besides I’m kind of spoken for.” She sighs and goes back to her work on the computer.

“Yeah well your chick is fucking crazy.” You smile at the mention of Nat.

“She’s not too bad, really.” She looks at you with a straight face.

“She could’ve _ killed _me, Y/N. Do you not get that?” You roll your eyes at her.

“Yes I do, okay? I wouldn't let her kill you anyways, she would listen to me.” She gives you a look of indifference.

“Could you confidently say she would listen to you?” You look away and stare at her wall. It took all of 20 seconds for you to realize that she most likely wouldn’t listen to you. She always calls the shots, for good reason, she has the weapons and you’re always indecisive about everything.

“No,” You sigh and put your head in your hands, “you’re right, Carol, she would never listen to me, unless I safeword. Or in the throes of passion really.” You give Carol a sheepish look as she shoots you one of disgust.

“Sorry. She’s in charge, always. That’s what I like though, you know? Someone to take charge and give me what I need. No questions asked.” 

“I guess I’ll never get my chance, huh?” You pout and get up to walk around and give her a hug. 

“You never know, Carol. We had fun while it lasted though, you know? You’ll always be my Daddy even if I’m no longer your baby girl.” She pulled away from the hug and leaves her arms around your waist. She gives you a small smile.

“I didn’t mean it, Y/N. I said that to hurt you and I’m sorry. You’ll always be my baby girl. No one could replace you.” Tears prickle at your eyes as you lean down to kiss her. You know you shouldn’t but you couldn’t resist her cute face. You lazily make out with her for some time before a knock at her door interrupts the kiss. You pull away from her wiping your lips to get rid of her spit as she does the same before allowing the person entrance. Wanda, your secretary, walks in.

“Sorry to interrupt but Tony would like to see both of you in his office.” You thank Wanda and tell her you’ll both be there shortly. You both looked at each other warily before making your way to his office. He turns around in his chair as you two walk in.

“Hey! My two favorite lesbians!” You both look at him with disinterest.

“Really, Tony? Come on what is it you needed from us.” He chuckles as you take charge. He puts his hands up in mock surrender as he smirks.

“Okay okay. Listen up you two we have a new, very important client who needs major help. So I’m sending you two, my best team, to help them.” Carol looks at you then back to Tony.

“Where?”

“Russia. It will be at least two weeks so pack accordingly.” You look at Carol with wide eyes. 

“Two weeks?!” You slightly panic because you’re trying to separate yourself from Carol and this is not helping. Carol looks at you with a hint of sadness at your response.

“Can’t handle two weeks with me, Y/N?” Tony looks between you two with a look of delight.

“Is this a couples spat I don’t know about?” You look at him oddly.

“We are _ not _ a couple, okay. I just don’t think it would be healthy for us to go together is all.” You see Carol’s face drop and you flinch at your cold words. It’s what’s for the best, that’s what you keep telling yourself.

“That’s too bad, Y/N. You both leave tonight. So go home and get packing. Flight leaves at 8.” You sigh and nod your head making your way back to Carol’s office. You pick up your purse from the chair and turn around to find Carol right behind you.

“Geez, Carol, you scared me.” With your hand on your chest you try to calm your breathing. She looks at you with a soft expression.

“Right, Sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to. Um but I’ve got a lot to do before the end of the day. If you don’t mind?” She looks away from you awkwardly as she points to her door. You clear your throat to speak.

“Yes of course. I’ll see you tonight, then?” She nods her head and mumbled out a yeah before going to her desk. Your eyebrows cinch together as you leave for your own office. _ Well that was weird. _The rest of your work day was a blur. You still felt a little guilty about how you treated Carol in Tony’s office, like she wasn’t human. It’s true though, what you said, it’s not good to be alone with her right now. You’ve already given her false hope by kissing her, it’s hard to resist her charm and that’s dangerous. You don’t want her to get killed. Once your day ended you quickly leave not even bothering to look and see if Carol was still in her office. Once home you go to your room and pack for two weeks worth of work. These two weeks are going to go on forever. You take a deep breath and look around for any last minute items. You see the gift Natalia gave you on your nightstand. The collar was still in the box untouched. You grab it and pack it into your suitcase, you never know when she’ll show up. You finish packing with enough time to get to the airport, you decide against asking Carol if she wanted to share an Uber. Knowing her she’s probably already at the airport. Once at the airport you check in and go through security. Once at your gate you see Carol already there with her nose in a book. You walk right past her and sit on the opposite side of her crossing your legs. Carol looks up from her book and eyes you precariously.

“Why are you sitting all the way over there, Y/N?” You sigh and look at her face weighed down with sadness.

“This is already awkward, Carol. Why make it worse?” She rolls her eyes and pats the seat next to her.

“Get your pretty ass over here, we can still be friends.” You bite your lip before realizing you were being irrational. You sit next to her and looked down at her book and you gasp.

“Carol! What the_ hell_ are you reading!” She smirks and she flipped the page of her magazine hidden inside the book to show a picture of a woman with her holes stuffed and hogtied in a bed.

“It’s this new bdsm magazine I subscribed to during my research and self discovery. I find it quite pleasurable to read.” Your face turns red at this new information and you struggle not to look at it as you quickly grow wet. Out of the corner of your eye you see her continue to peruse her magazine. You nearly jump out of your skin when they announce your plane is ready to board. You hear Carol laugh at your reaction. She packs up her magazine and heads onto the plane. You take a few deep breaths before you follow her. You’re both seated next to each other and an hour into the flight she finally stops reading her magazine. You sigh in relief, god you couldn’t take it anymore. Your eyes widen as she pulls out a different bdsm magazine.

“For fucks sake, Carol, how many are you subscribed to?!” She shushes you and opens her magazine, your eyes looking anywhere but the magazine.

“I have five subscriptions to different magazines. You know, enough to keep me entertained on this flight until bedtime that is.” You look at her flabbergasted.

“Who are you and what have you done to my Carol?” She laughs and stops her flipping of pages to look at you.

“Why, Y/N, this is me. I’m still the same me as I always have been but now I know more about myself. Thanks to you and your crazy _ Mommy _.” Your breath hitches at Nat’s preferred title. 

“_ Oh my god.” _She chuckles at your response and brushes a hand over your cheek and down to close your mouth that was agape. 

“Now you hush, baby girl. Daddy’s busy.” You flush crimson as Carol returns to her magazine. It’s okay only nine more hours until you can breathe. For most of the flight you couldn’t sleep. This new side to Carol throwing you off balance. You weren’t entirely sure if she was serious or pulling one over on you. As you go to baggage claim to grab your bags you walk a fair distance away from Carol. This was all too much right now. You’ve been claimed by Natalia yet you really wanted to see if Carol could do all that to you. You shake your head and find your bags. This is dangerous thinking you can’t sleep with Carol otherwise you would definitely get her killed. Another part of you thinks well what if Nat _ didn’t _find out. You knew she would though she knows all apparently. You see Carol waiting at the front next to your chauffeur who will take you to the hotel. She smiles at you and you nod back. You see her face scrunch up in that cute way she has when she’s confused and you internally smile. Once situated in the cab she turns towards you.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” You look at her and smile at her concern.

“Yes I’m okay, Carol. It was just a really long flight and I’m kind of tired.” She nods in understanding. 

“Of course we have time for a little nap before heading to our first meeting at one.” You sigh in relief and lean your head back on the seat closing your eyes. Carol nudges you awake once the cab pulls up to your hotel. Once inside you make your way to the front to check in.

“There should be two rooms under Stark.” Carol leans against the desk to speak to the concierge and you can’t help but stare. She’s wearing a two piece yellow workout outfit and it hugs in all the right places. You can peek at her abs from this view and you thoroughly enjoy it. She glances over at you and smirks.

“You got some drool right there, babe.” She points to the corner of her mouth and your eyes shoot up to hers in embarrassment as you wipe the drool off of your mouth. The concierge clears his throat making you both look to him.

“I’m sorry ma’am but it looks like there’s only one room for Stark.” You shake your head a bit and scoff.

“Tony _ fucking _Stark. Please tell me it’s at least two beds?” The concierge shakes his head.

“No ma’am. One king.” 

“_ Fuck.” _ Carol looks at you in amusement.

“Thank you, sir. We can handle one bed. We’ve done it many times before.” He nods his head and hands her the key cards. 

“You have a nice stay, ma’am.” She gives him a warm smile and makes her way towards the elevator. You frown and slowly follow behind. The elevator ride was filled with so much tension it was hard to breathe. Once you two make it to your room you immediately fall into the bed.

“Wake me up when we have to go or you know don’t.” You hear Carol chuckle and climb in next to you.

“I set an alarm because I plan on sleeping too. So scooch over, Y/N.” You whine as you comply and stop taking up the entirety of the bed. You quickly fall asleep dreaming about two confusing women taking you roughly. A blaring alarm breaks you out of your dream. 

“Carol! Turn it off!” You groan as you hear her laughing at your grumpiness. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead, we have a meeting to prepare for.”

“Give me sleep, Carol. We are prepared.” You feel her give your ass a harsh slap and you turn around in shock. She raises her eyebrows and places her hands on her hips.

“What the hell, Carol?! You can’t just do that anymore!” 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a brat and did what you were told, that wouldn’t have happened. So get up before it happens again.” You roll your eyes and get up making your way to the bathroom. Whilst in the shower you couldn’t get Carol out of your head. She was confusing you with her new found desires. Once finished you get dressed for your meeting at some company. One whose name you can’t quite remember. You walk back into the bedroom where you see Carol ready to go. She smiles at you and grabs her briefcase.

“You ready to save this company?” You return her smile and raise a hand she chuckles and meets you in a high five.

“Hell yeah!” You grab your briefcase as well and follow her out the door. The ride to the company wasn’t too long and you and Carol had a nice conversation, well argument over who the cutest Jonas brother is.

“It’s obviously Kevin, Carol. He’s definitely the sweetest as well and I would marry him in a heartbeat.” She scoffs at you.

“No it’s obviously Joe!” You roll your eyes and cross your arms.

“Whatever.” She laughs and pokes your cheek.

“Aw, you know it’s true, Y/N. No need to pout.” You slap her hand away and look out the window of the car. Once the car pulls up in front of the business Carol is still laughing at her win.

“You didn’t win that argument, Carol. Lesbian opinions don’t matter.” She smirks as you shut the car door.

“Okay so your opinion doesn’t count either.”

“I’ve been a fan of theirs for over ten years. My opinion counts!” You point your finger into her chest. She puts her hands up in surrender.

“Okay okay you win.” You sigh in relief.

“Thank you. Now let’s go kick some ass. Well save some ass.” She chuckles and leads the way into the building. She opens the door for you and you make your way inside. Your mouth drops open at the beautiful interior. Carol catches up to you as you stop outside of some double doors.

“What kind of company is this again?” Carol shakes her head as you see shiny hardwood floors with barres along the mirrored walls.

“I don’t know, Y/N but maybe they have a ballet group for group bonding or something.” You shrug as you make your way to the front office. There sat an older woman with beady eyes.

“May I help you?” She says with a thick Russian accent.

“Yes we are here to meet with a Mr. Rusnak. We are here from the states with Stark Enterprise.” Her eyes widen in recognition. She points to a door down the hall.

“His office is right down there, he is expecting you.” You both curtly nod at her and make your way past her. Once at the door you hear a grunt. You and Carol both look at each other before she promptly knocks on the door. You both hear another grunt before a squealed enter makes its way to your ears. Carol raises her eyebrows as she turns the door knob. She makes her way in first and gasps you peek past her shoulder and your jaw drops. There sat Mr. Rusnak with a knife to his throat and face slightly beaten. Natalia’s head tilts in surprise.

“What a pleasant surprise, kitten. Oh look you brought Daddy with you.” Carol growls as she glares at Nat. 

“What’s going on here?” You ask as you look at this situation in confusion.

“Shut the door, kitten.” You nod and shut the door. She waves her hand to the seats in front of the desk. You grab Carol’s arm and usher her into a seat. Once you’re both seated Nat digs the knife deeper into his throat making him groan as tears escape his eyes.

“You two arrived just in time. Now he won’t die alone.” Your eyes widen as you and Carol look at each other in shock. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Natalia eyes Carol in disbelief. 

“It’s simple, you idiot. This asshole is going to die and now you will decide how he’s going to die. If you don’t you die too, is that clear?” Your eyes widen as you look at Carol.

“Don’t do this, Mommy.” Nat smirks at the name falling from your lips.

“He has to die, kitten. You can help too if you like since you care so much for her.” Her smirk turns into a dark grin at the paleness on both of your faces. Your hand falls to Carol’s grasping it tightly. 

_ “Shall we play a game?” _


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your work trip just got more complicated with Nat showing up out of thin air. You really hope things go smoothly. Honestly though when has that ever happened with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to happen. Life got in the way and I promise to have both parts ready if there is ever another two-parter. I like how this ended up. I hope this turned out good and I hope y'all enjoy some Dark!nat and Dark!carol. Let me know what y'all think!

“Get it? It’s from a movie?” Natalia has a small smile on her face. You admit she looks adorable right now even with a knife to that man’s throat. Carol rolls her eyes.

“Yeah. We get it.” Carol’s voice is dripping with so much sarcasm it makes you flinch. Nat looks at you with a deadpan manner.

“She’s no fun, kitten. Hopefully she’s better at deciding shit.” The man groans as she digs the knife deeper. You flinch as a drop of blood drips down the blade of the knife.

“Get over here and tie him down, kitten.” You release Carol’s hand and hesitantly make your way to the other side of the desk. She nods to a bag on the edge of the desk. You open it and find some pieces of rope inside. You grab them and tie down his wrist and ankles to the chair. Nat checks over your work and smirked in satisfaction.

“Good girl, kitten. Now hand me the ball gag.” You frown as you reach in to look for the ball and grab the gag. She takes it from your hand and forces it inside the man’s mouth. He struggled with her before a crack is heard making him scream in pain. As she secured the gag you see blood dripping out of his mouth making you shake in disgust. After she’s satisfied with her victim she makes her way over to you and pulls you into a rough kiss. You moan as her hands squeeze your ass. Natalia pulls away when Carol clears her throat. She grabs your hand and makes her way over to Carol. She leans against the desk and pulls you to stand between her legs, facing Carol.

“What’s wrong, Carol? Jealous?” Carol huffs and looks at your eyes. You smile at her as you blush from how Natalia is holding you. 

“_No_. I’ve actually discovered quite a bit about myself.” Nat smirks and brings her hands up to your breasts cupping them in her hands.

“Really now. That’s interesting isn’t it, kitten? We’ll have to come back to that _if_ you don’t die that is.” Carol glares at Natalia as she continues to grope you. You hear the man groan behind you. Nat pushes you back towards the chair and makes her way back to the man.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll break more of your fingers.” You gasp as you look down at his right hand where his fingers are badly misshapen. How did you miss that? 

“Why are you here?” Nat looks to Carol in mild surprise. 

“If you haven’t noticed by my accent I’m Russian. It makes sense why I’m here.” Carol rolls her eyes at Nat’s answer. The fact that they hate each other is really turning you on and now is not the time for that. Natalia sighs and walks behind the man grabbing onto his shoulders making him flinch. 

“If you must know this institution is why I am who I am. It moonlights as an academy to train young girls into weapons. It’s called the Red Room Academy also known as The Black Widow Program. It’s a top secret Soviet brainwashing facility. A home to create the world’s deadliest assassins. Once I graduated I joined the KGB before getting out a few years ago. Turns out I work better alone.” You and Carol both sit with your mouths wide open. You never thought you’d learn so much about her. 

“So this guy was the one in charge?” Carol was the first to compose herself. 

“Yes and now he’s going to pay.” In the blink of an eye she produces two knives from her thigh holsters and sticks them in each of his hands. A muffled blood curdling scream came from behind the ball gag. You briefly wonder if the secretary could hear that. You watch as his hands lay flat and shaking on the chairs arms. You look to Carol to find her oddly calm.

“Carol are you okay?” She looks to you then with glassy eyes.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” You shrug and give her a shaky smile.

“Enough of that, it’s time to decide. How should he die.” She takes her bag and dumps out the contents. There were different kinds of guns, knives and torture devices, not including the ones she already had on her person. Carol hesitates.

“Why not just shoot him?” Nat looks up at Carol like she had lost her mind. Whimpers still being heard from behind the gag.

“Are you mental? Did you not just hear what this place was about? What he has done! He deserves a slow death and that’s what he’ll get. _Try again_.” Carol slowly gets up and makes her way to the table covered in Nat’s supplies. Natalia stands up a little straighter, clearly on edge. Carol looks down and touches a hammer.

“Mommy May I?” Natalia glares at Carol and rolls her eyes at her smirk. She motions for Carol to go ahead as she picks up the hammer and makes her way to Mr. Rusnak. He eyed her warily as she made her way over. You were completely lost as to what the hell Carol was doing. Both you and Natalia’s eyes widen as she lifts the hammer and brings it down on his left kneecap. You release a scream at the shattering of the patella. He barely lets out a pained scream before she brings down the hammer on his other knee. Natalia lets out a sadistic chuckle at this new Carol.

“You are definitely growing on me, Carol. Never knew you had it in you.” Before you could say anything the secretary from before bursts into the room. Natalia pulls out her gun and shoots her down before she could get a word out. You yelp as she falls right next to you.

“What the fuck!” You jump up from your seat as the stench of blood hits your nose. You run over to Carol and push her against the wall.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Carol?!” 

“Is this not what you_ want?!_ Is a violent, dominant woman_ not_ what you’re attracted to?” Carol drops the hammer and wraps her hands in your hair pulling you into a rough passionate kiss. You moan loudly at the rough treatment. You hear a gunshot and pull away from Carol’s lustful kiss. 

“Break it up you two and get your hands off what is mine” Nat growls as her gun points towards the ceiling and Carol reluctantly releases you from her grip, “come sit on his lap, kitten.” You shake your head before she lowers her gun to point at Carol. Your eyes widen in fear as you reluctantly make your way over to the man, Natalia grabs your arms and situates you to straddle his lap as he groans in agony.

“Good girl, now grind, give him one last thing to look forward to.” You look at her with big eyes.

“Mommy, please.” She raises an eyebrow at you and grips her free hand in your hair pulling back roughly making your back arch.

“Do as I say, slut. _Now_.” You whimper as she pushes your head towards the man and releases your hair. You slowly start to grind on his lap as he moans in pain. You can feel his broken kneecaps underneath you and it disgusts you. You continue to grind on him as Nat gestures Carol to come over.

“Now since you have this new side to you would you like to finish him off?” Carol hesitates and shakes her head. Natalia scoffs.

“Murder is a whole line I’m not willing to cross.” Carol says while watching you give the dying man a lap dance.

“So pathetic. It’s obvious you’re wanting to impress the little slut. Don’t you think killing him would? She saw me kill two men and she was_ dripping for me_.” Carol having had enough of Natalia’s nasty teasing turns towards her and raises her fist. Before she can strike Natalia has her bent over the desk with her offending arm behind her back. 

“Don’t you look good bent over this desk, like a bitch ready to be fucked. Would you like that, _Daddy?_” Carol growls and tries to get out of Nat’s hold to no avail.

“You’re disgusting and stop calling me that!” Natalia hums and turns to you.

“Did I tell you to stop, kitten?” You continue your grinding as you look back at what was happening. Nat turns back to Carol.

“No, I think Daddy here wants my little kitten bent over instead, hm? Want to plunge your fingers in her tight wet heat, am I right?” Carol makes a barely audible moan but Nat heard it. She chuckles and lets go of Carol. Carol stands up and faces Natalia.

“Yes, you’re right, I want that. I want all of it though. The whole package. Not just a fuck every once in a while like you.” Natalia smirks as Carol glares at her and places a hand on your shoulder, effectively stopping you.

“Get up, kitten.” You climb off the man and sigh in relief. God that sucked. Natalia wraps her hands around your waist, her hands grabbing your ass. Your head tilts back as her lips attack your neck with nips and deep kisses.

“Fuck, Mommy.” Nat hums against your neck as she squeezes your ass. She pulls away and gives you a big wet kiss on the mouth.

“Good girl, kitten. Why don’t you go distract Daddy while I take care of this fucker, hm? Since she’s such a pussy.” You look at her with wide eyes as Nat smirks at Carol. 

“Better yet, if you kill him I’ll let you have one more night with Y/N.” You gasp as you pull away from Nat. Natalia’s face falters a little as you do before she pulls it together. You look at Carol and are shocked to see contemplation on her face.

“Carol don’t do this. Don’t even think about it! I won’t let you!” Carol turns to you then with a glare.

“You don’t tell me what to do, baby girl.” You pout as Carol looks at Natalia again. You hear the man groan again reminding you of the situation. Natalia holds out her gun for Carol to grab.

“So what’ll it be, _Daddy?_” You see Carol’s face contort in pain before she takes the gun from Natalia’s hand. You frown deeply as Carol raises the gun towards the man who is now screaming behind the gag. The stench of blood and sweat ever present. In mere seconds Carol points the gun at Nat who quickly slaps it to the right as a fire is shot. Her leg shoots out to sweep Carol off her feet as she grabs the gun. You gasp as she points it at Carol who is now on the ground.

“How fucking predictable. I’m so disappointed. Now you’ll have to die.” Before she could pull the trigger you jump in front of Carol. Nat glares at you.

“Please don’t do it. Don’t kill her, Mommy.” She growls at you.

“Move, kitten. If I don’t kill her now she’ll always be in the way!” Tears form in your eyes as you look pleadingly at Natalia. Your brain goes through many ideas before one stands out.

“Give her one last thing to look forward to!” Natalia looks at you like you’re crazy. 

“What are you on about, kitten?” You hear Carol breath heavily behind you in anticipation.

“I mean let her have one more night with me and then you can kill her, yes? One last thing, just like what I did for that man, let her have one more thing.” Natalia growls as she leans back and drops her gun from pointing at Carol.

“Fine, you little shit but I’m not leaving you two alone. Three’s a party, no? You wanted it too. So that’s how it’ll be. Come tomorrow she dies.” You release a breath of air as you turn around to help Carol up. She wraps her arms around you tight, breathing in your scent. 

“Thank you, baby girl. Although I don’t want to die.” She whispers into your ear as you let some tears escape.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Hopefully we can get you out once she’s asleep.” Carol hums warily and kisses your head. Natalia huffs and stalks closer to the man. She raises the gun and aims it at his heart.

“This is for every little girls world you destroyed. кровь должна иметь кровь (Blood must have blood.)” With that she pulls the trigger until there are no bullets left. The smell that permeates the room makes your head spin. Natalia holsters her weapon and walks over to you.

“Pack up my bag, kitten. I need to have a little chat with Daddy here,” Nat gestures towards the door for Carol to go first “we’ll be back, little one.” 

———- ⧗———-

Carol walks a few feet away as Nat closes the door, Carol looks around nervously. Natalia makes her way towards Carol with a fire in her eyes. Carol’s back hits the wall as her eyes widen.

“Listen here, Carol. My kitten cares about you, deeply, which unfortunately means I can’t kill you.” Carol’s head tilts in question.

“Why would that stop you?” Carol’s eyes glisten in fear as Natalia huffs but then sighs in relief as she backs away. Carol sees her hesitation before deciding to answer.

“She would never forgive me.” Carol rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“Are you serious? You’re a stone cold assassin why the fuck would you care? You would just take her anyways.” Natalia growls as she slams Carol into the wall. Carol immediately regrets her response. Natalia’s forearm on her clavicle keeps Carol pinned.

“I would _never_ just take her. That’s disgusting. I may be a horrible person who does horrible things but never that.” Carol looks into Natalia’s eyes for anything really and she gasps when she realizes something.

“You_ love_ her!” Natalia’s eyes widen and she quickly backs away from Carol. Carol snorts out a laugh.

“You, a heartless assassin, actually has a heart. You don’t show it too well.” Natalia huffs and rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

“Here in this building I was taught that love was for children, that it always got in the way so it’s best not to feel. It’s easier to get the job done. It was so easy until I met her.” Carol sighs as she sees the conflict in Natalia’s eyes. 

“Look I don’t like you very much, but Y/N does. I have a feeling she feels the exact same way. I’m pissed it wasn’t me, truly I am. So you better take care of her or I will hurt you.” Nat chuckles at the threat before her laugh gets stuck in her throat at the look on Carol’s face. One of longing and regret but most importantly anger. Natalia knew you could’ve ended up with Carol and she wasn’t going to ruin this moment. Natalia uncrosses her arms and raises a hand. Carol meets her hand in a firm handshake.

“I promise, Carol. I will take care of her and I’ll try my best not to hurt her.” They both unclasp hands after a while both content with the other for the moment. 

“So are you going to tell Y/N you aren’t going to kill me?” Carol sees a gleam in Natalia’s eyes.

“Why would I? I think it would be more passionate if she didn’t. I’m sure if all goes well it will happen again.” Carol gapes at Nat.

“How do you know we’d be that compatible?” Natalia grins and slings an arm around Carol’s shoulders.

“It’s because it’s Y/N. She likes us both for different reasons but with how we fight over her it’s too perfect. Although now you’ve found some of your light it’ll be even better. Now sharing, for one night, I think we can manage, don’t you?” Carol smirks at this new found connection with Natalia.

“Yes, let’s go get our girl.” 

———- ⧗———-

You’re sitting on the desk with Nat’s bag slung over your shoulders and your briefcases when they walk back in. They both have small smirks on their faces and it confuses you. What happened out there? Carol stays by the door while Natalia makes her way over to you stepping over the receptionist. You hum as she claims your lips in a kiss, her hands resting on your thighs. Your hands tangle in her hair as her tongue licks everywhere inside your mouth. You moan deeply as her hands make their way further up your thighs. You pull away as she nears your covered center. Her eyebrows raised at the action. You smile sheepishly at her.

“Can we not do this here, Mommy.” You look around at the two people in this room who would never know what the light of day looked like again. She nods and steps back helping you off the desk. You grimace as you step over the body before Carol takes your hand. You hum in content at the moment and that Nat didn’t chop her hand off. You cuddle her arm as you all make your way out of the building. You’re absolutely curious as to what all went down in this building. You hope one day she will tell you. Once outside you grab your phone to call a cab when Nat stops you. 

“I have a car, kitten. No need to call a cab.” You nod as she leads you to her car but it wasn’t the mustang you’ve been in before. Carol whistles at the sleek black corvette stingray.

“What a beauty.” You huff as Natalia smirks and nods in agreement. When did these two become okay with the other? Nat grabs the bags from you and places them in the trunk, she then opens her door and turns to Carol before getting in.

“There’s only two seats so kitten will have to sit on your lap.” Oh well you’re not complaining. Carol walks you over to the other side and gets in. She pats her lap as you blush before sitting down on her lap. Nat smirks over at the two of you and lets her eyes linger on your cute red cheeks. She starts the car and you flush at the beautiful purr it makes. 

“So where did they put you two up?” Carol answers her as you squirm on her lap.

This is all too much for you to handle, especially in such a tight space. Carol’s hands wrap around your waist as Nat starts to drive.

“Why so squirmy, baby girl? Are you already wet for us?” You whimper as one of Carol’s hands makes its way between your thighs. You see Nat eye the both of you.

“I think you should check, Carol. If she’s not soaked now she won’t get anything tonight. She’ll just have to watch.” You moan loudly at the thought of watching these two women fuck each other. Oh my god, you’re definitely soaked now. Carol hums in agreement and unbuttons your slacks. She pulls the zipper down as you lift your hips to accommodate her. Your slacks are now on your thighs and her hand cups your panty clad cunt.

“Mm you’re panties are positively ruined, baby girl. Did we do this to you, you little slut?” You whimper as you almost came at the dirty words falling from Carol’s lips. 

“Take her panties off, Carol and tease the whore properly.” Carol pulls your panties down to your thighs.

“Spread your legs, baby. As much as you can.” You whimper as your thighs open and the air conditioning hits your wet pussy making you shiver. 

_“Fuck!”_ Carol’s hand cups your soaked cunt as she trails one finger through your slit. Her finger comes to rest on your clit after gathering your wetness. She slowly starts to circle your clit as you moan loudly. Your hands reach back to grab onto her hair, not knowing what else to do with them. Natalia stops at a stop light and looks over at you in amusement.

“Look at you, kitten. Such a fucking slut. Anyone can look in and see you blissed the fuck out as your filthy little cunt is played with. Do you want someone to see you?” You whine as Carol quickened her pace on your clit.

“Fuck yes, Mommy. I want everyone to know how much of a slut I am for you two.” She hums as a smirk forms on her face.

“Then give them a show, kitten.” Her smirk widens as she lowers the passenger side window. You turn red as you look to your left to see a group of women with their mouths agape. You whine as you look away from them in embarrassment. Nat sees this and slaps your thigh harshly.

“Moan for them you filthy cunt.” You moan loudly as the sting from the slap goes straight to your clit. Carol increases her speed once more as your moans become louder. You hear the women cheering you on as you near your orgasm. The light turns green and Carol takes her fingers away from your clit. You whine at that before she shoves her fingers into your mouth. You moan at the taste of yourself as you clean her fingers. She then pulls them out and pulls up your panties and slacks.

“Pretty girl, you’re in for a long night. You haven’t earned the right to cum just yet, baby.” You lean further back into Carol as she holds you close around your waist. You moan as she places kisses up and down your neck. Nat pulls up to the hotel and parks her car. She gets out and grabs a different bag from her trunk. You and Carol get out of the car and follow Nat into the hotel. She doesn’t stop until she gets to the elevator not knowing what floor you two were on. Carol presses the floor number as you stand in between the two women. Your body slightly shaking from the almost orgasm in the car. God if they planned on edging you the whole night you just might die. The entire elevator ride Carol had her hand on your ass squeezing the cheeks every time the floor number changed. She pulls away once the doors open as you make your way to your room. Carol slides the key in and you whimper as you hear the door unlock. You hear Natalia snicker at the sound of your readiness. Once inside the energy changes. Carol makes her way to her luggage as you stand in the middle of the room. Nat drops her bag onto the nearest surface. Carol grabs some clothes from her suitcase and makes her way to the bathroom. Nat makes her way to the king sized bed and sits, crossing her legs. She stares at you as you shift your feet nervously. She doesn’t say a word so you don’t think you should speak just yet. It feels like forever until Carol makes her way back. She changed into more comfortable clothes. A baggy white T-shirt with grey low hanging sweatpants. You lick your lips as her Apollo’s belt peaks out deliciously. Your eyes move further down as she walks towards you and you realize she’s packing. You gasp as she grabs your hair and pulls back so your eyes face the ceiling. She licks a long stripe from the nape of your neck to your cheek.

“What are you looking at, baby girl? I don’t remember giving you permission to stare.” You whimper as she tightens her grip on your hair. Natalia stands up and makes her way towards the two of you. She hums as she removes Carol’s hand from your hair. You drop your eyes to hers as she brings a hand up to cup your cheek.

“Whenever you feel uncomfortable do not hesitate to say red, ok? We’ll stop immediately no matter what. If you can’t speak snap your fingers, okay? What are the traffic light colors, kitten?” You nuzzle into her hand as you answer.

“Green for good, yellow for slow down but don’t stop, red for stop everything and snap fingers if unable to speak.” She hums and brings you into a quick kiss.

“Good girl. Now strip for us.” Both Carol and Natalia step back as their eyes bore into your body. You blush profusely as you start to unbutton your blouse. You feel their hungry eyes devouring the sight of your half naked chest. You unbutton your pants and slip them off throwing them and your shirt away to the side. You were left in matching lace underwear. You slowly slip off your ruined panties, you were about to throw them when Carol puts out her hand. You place your panties in her hand and reach back to unhook your bra. She stuffs them into the pocket of her sweatpants as you remove your bra completely. Once fully naked you stand with your hands behind your back.

“Good girl, kitten. Did you happen to bring your collar with you?” 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

“Good, go grab it.” You walk over to your suitcase as you feel their eyes on you making your skin feel like it was on fire. You pull out the box with the collar and walk back over to Nat. She grabs the box from you and pulls out the collar.

“Knees.” You quickly drop to your knees in front of them. Nat bends down and places the collar around your neck. You’ve never worn one before and you’re surprised at how comfortable it is. 

“The collar looks so good on you, kitten. You ready to have some fun, baby doll.” You nod your head enthusiastically. You see Carol’s foot out of the corner of your eye before she’s pushing you to the ground. You lay back completely as she stands above you. Her foot is placed on your thigh and she lightly steps down. You release a slight whimper at the unusual feeling.

“Do you like that, baby girl?” She steps a little harder on you as your eyes closed briefly. Unhappy with your eyes closed she shifts her full weight on you making you yelp as your eyes pop open. She steps back and moves over to your other thigh stepping lightly on you.

“Answer me, slut. Do you like me stepping on you? Do you like being reduced to nothing but a fucking carpet.” You moan as she presses harder onto your thigh.

“Yes, Daddy. I love having you step on me. Treating me like I’m nothing but an object to be used.” She groans and steps back taking a deep breath. Nat steps over you to get to her bag.

“Sit up, kitten.” You quickly sit up as you watch her move. She takes off her clothes before slipping on a harness. She turns around and your eyes widen at the size of the fake cock. It was long and thick and it made your mouth and pussy gush with wetness. She walks back over to stand next to Carol who got rid of her clothes whilst you were busy watching Nat. Your eyes widen as her strap was just as big as Nat’s. Your jaw drops as they both look at you with fire in their eyes.

“Am I hallucinating?” They both smirk at your wide eyed look.

“No kitten, you are not.” 

“Sure fucking feels like it.” Natalia chuckles darkly as Carol smirks at you. You gulp as you start to sweat from your arousal. 

“What are you waiting on, slut. Come get our cocks nice and wet for you.” You quickly scramble to your knees and make your way over to them kneeling at their feet. You take Carol’s cock into your mouth first as you fist Nats, slowly jerking the fake cock. You moan as you take more of Carol’s strap into your mouth. She fists her hands into your hair and slams the rest into your throat. You choke a bit before you adjust to the size. She holds her cock in your throat before pulling out and slamming back in. She thrusts into your mouth roughly as you feel Nat wrap her fingers around yours encouraging you to continue your hand job. Your eyes water as Carol fucks your face. She finally pulls away once tears are running down your face and drool covers your chin. You blink once before turning to face Nat and taking her cock into your mouth with a moan. Carol takes your hand and places it on her strap. You bob your head up and down Nats strap before she decides to take the reigns and fucks your face too. Your hand moves up and down Carol’s cock as Nat holds hers down your throat. She pinches your nose and doesn’t let up until your eyes widen dramatically. You cough once she pulls out as you try to catch your breath. Natalia smacks her cock across your cheek making you moan. 

“What a dirty little slut, such a good cock sucker too, isn’t she Carol?” Carol nods in agreement before slapping her cock on your other cheek. You gasp as your cheeks slightly sting from the slaps. Nat grabs your hair and pulls you up to your feet. You yelp at the rough treatment. She lets you go and pushes you into Carol. 

“You can have her first daddy I need to grab something.” She makes her way back to her bag as Carol pulls you into a rough kiss. Her tongue explores your mouth roughly. You moan into the dirty kiss as her hands grab your ass. She pulls away from the kiss and spins you around and pushes you face first onto the bed. She grabs your legs until your bent properly on the edge of the bed. Your upper torso on the bed as your legs touch the ground. You cry out as her hand comes down harshly on your unsuspecting ass. She rains many spanks down on your ass until your tears completely blur your vision. She stops once she’s satisfied with how red your ass is. You feel your wetness dripping down your thighs. Her hand rubs over the stinging red flesh of your ass before trailing between your ass cheeks lightly rubbing your rosebud before dipping into your wetness.

“Such a slut for a good spanking. You’re absolutely dripping and all you’ve done is suck cock, you whore.” You moan loudly as Carol slips three fingers into your cunt. She roughly fingers you as she leans down to nip at your sore ass. You clench down on her fingers almost at the precipice of pleasure when she pulls out. You whine as she waits for you to come down. She slaps your ass at your whine before thrusting her cock into your soaked cunt. You scream at the sensation of you finally being stuffed full. She leans over you to bite down onto your shoulder as she ruts into you roughly. You cry out as her teeth sink in further. Your eyes notice Natalia sitting in a chair, legs spread, her eyes trained on Carol’s cock thrusting in and out of your pussy. Carol release your shoulder and pushes on the back of your head making your face sink further into the mattress. Her other hand makes its way to your clit rubbing fast circles. You groan as you get closer to orgasm.

“Daddy, please!” She grunts as she thrusts harshly into you.

“What, baby girl? What is it you want from me?” You moan as she pinches your clit.

“Please may I cum, Daddy! Please please. _Fuck!_” Her hand shoves your face into the mattress so you couldn’t breathe. Your thighs quiver as your orgasm approaches. You start to get slightly light headed at the lack of oxygen before Carol pulls away completely. You pick your head up and take a deep breath as you whine loudly. Your confused body convulsed at the denied orgasm. Nat gets up from her seat and stands behind you. You jump as you feel a cold substance land on your ass cheeks. 

“Shh, kitten. Stay still. Your ass is going to need a warm up for what I have instore for you later.” You moan as she slips one finger into your lubed asshole. She slowly works in two more fingers and fingers your ass for a while before pulling away. You’re about to whine when you feel a metal butt plug enter your ass. You groan as you get used to the feeling, it being much bigger than the last one you had in your ass. 

“Good girl, kitten.” You hum in content as she slips her cock into your pussy. She starts off slow before picking up her pace. Carol crawls onto the bed and kneels in front of you. She picks up your head and slides her wet cock into your mouth. You moan as you taste yourself on her cock. She picks up her hips and thrusts into your mouth. Natalia picks up her pace and slams roughly into your cunt making you scream around Carol’s strap. Both women thrust roughly into your eager holes making your eyes roll back in pleasure. Nat slaps your ass as you moan getting ready to finally orgasm. Before you can they both pull away making you scream in frustration. You hear Nat chuckle as she rubs your ass. 

“Before you can cum, kitten, I think you should make Carol cum. After all this is her last night on earth.” You whimper and close your eyes missing the wink Nat sent to Carol. Carol hums and slips off her strap. She settles down at the top of the bed and spreads her legs. 

“Make me cum, baby girl. Then maybe we’ll let you cum.” You crawl up to her and kiss her thighs before taking her clit into your mouth. She groans and grabs onto your hair pushing your face further into her cunt. You release her clit before moving down to her entrance lapping at the wetness seeping out. You feel Nat behind you, her hand rubbing over the back of your thighs. You move back up to Carol’s clit and enter her with two fingers. You feel Nat take out the butt plug and lick your hole. You groan into Carol’s pussy at the new sensation.

“Want me to lick your asshole, kitten. Hm? Want me to fuck your ass with my tongue, slut?” You pull your mouth away from Carol’s cunt.

“Yes, Mommy please fuck my ass with your tongue!” Natalia hums and returns her tongue to your ass. You feel the tip of her tongue push into your ass making you moan. Carol’s hands in your hair redirect you to pay attention to her clit.

“Lick my pussy, baby girl. Don’t forget what your place is.” You finger Carol faster as your tongue laps at her clit. You feel Nat thrust her tongue further into your ass making your eyes clench shut as you release a loud groan making Carol moan at the vibrations on her clit. You feel her squeeze your fingers tight.

“Cum for me, Daddy.” Carol grunts as she cums all over you fingers. Nat is still slowly fucking your ass with her tongue as you clean Carol up. She pushes you away from her pussy as Nat pulls away from your ass. She gets up from the bed as Carol makes her way to your ass. You gasp as her tongue enters your ass. Nat lays in front of you after taking off her strap and widens her legs showing your her beautiful wet cunt.

“Eat my pussy, kitten, as daddy makes up for last time.” You hum as you dive into Natalia’s wet pussy. You lick through her folds sucking them harshly into your mouth making her groan. Carol’s hands grip onto you thighs as she tongues your ass. You moan at the glorious sensation as you suck Nats clit into your mouth. She pulls on your hair as you suck in earnest.

“Fuck my pussy with your tongue, kitten.” You hum and move your tongue down to her entrance. You thrust in as far as you can as her hips thrust up to make your tongue go deeper. Carol pulls away from your ass making you whine.

“Rub her clit, slut. Make mommy cum.” You bring a hand up to rub at Nats clit as she continues to hump your tongue. Her moans increase as you rub her clit faster. Her legs go rigid as she releases her cum into your mouth. You moan as you clean her up and help her down from her high. She hums and pushes your face away from her quivering cunt. You lick your lips as you kneel on the bed. Carol holds you from behind and cups your breasts in her hands giving them a squeeze before pinching your nipples making you moan loudly.

“Good girl, baby. I think she deserves to cum now. Wouldn’t you agree, _mommy?_” You moan filthily as you hear those beautiful words. Nat hums as she slowly circles her clit watching Carol grope your breasts.

“I don’t know,_ daddy_. I feel like she could take a few more edges.” You whine loudly at the mere suggestion. Carol kisses your shoulders making her way to your neck leaving kisses as her hands squeeze your breasts. 

“Go grab our straps, baby girl.” She releases you as you scramble to get out of the bed quickly. You find Nats strap on the table and Carol’s on the chair. You walk over to the bed on shaky legs as you hand Carol her strap. She pulls it on as you kneel on the bed next to Nat holding out her strap for her to grab. She stops the touching of her clit to grab her strap and pull it on. Once it’s on she grabs your hair to pull you down into a messy kiss. She moans as she tastes her cum all over your mouth. Her fingers trace the edge of your collar as you moan into her mouth. She jerks her cock as she flicks her tongue along your teeth. You feel Carol come up behind you and start kissing your neck. You pull away from Nat when breathing became an issue. Carol hums as she nibbles on your earlobe.

“Which slutty hole do you want, Carol?” You whimper as Nat pinches your erect nipples. Carol hums in your ear as her tongue flicks over the lobe.

“I think I want her tight little pussy. Wanna stretch it with my big dick and make her beg to cum all over Daddy’s cock.” You moan as Carol moves to lay down at the head of the bed. Once comfortable she starts to jerk off her strap. You stare entranced before Nat grabs your hair roughly making you yelp and pulls you over to straddle Carol’s thighs.

“What are you waiting for, slut. This is Daddy’s last night on earth, make it worthwhile, kitten.” You grunt as your cunt comes into contact with Carol’s strap. You try not to think about what Nat said about it being almost over for Carol. Carol runs the tip of her cock through your moist folds. Your hands find her shoulders as she lines up the head to your entrance. You slowly start to push down on her strap when she stills your hips.

“Do you happen to have any rope, Natalia?” Nat hums and gets off the bed making her way to her bag. She returns with a small bundle of red silken rope. Carol grabs the rope from Nat and begins to place your hands together and bind them tightly. You frown as this limits your movements. Carol smiles and looks at how your breasts now pop out between your arms.

“If I had more time with you, baby girl. I’d tie you up in so many ways.” You moan as her eyes devour your upper torso. You place your hands on her chest as she pushes her cock into you slowly. Once you adjust and start to rock on her strap she grabs a hold of your hips and slams roughly up into you. You groan loudly as she keeps a steady rhythm. You feel kisses being placed on your shoulders as Natalia settles herself behind you.

“How does that feel, kitten. Being fucked so roughly like the fuck toy you are, hm? Just you wait till I get my cock in your ass, kitten. You’ll lose your fucking mind.” You moan throatily at the naughty things Nat’s saying. Carol slows her thrusts and you whine before you feel Nat squirt some lube onto your asshole. Once Nat lubes up your hole generously she does the same with her strap. She places her hand on the middle of your back and pushes you down to lean closer to Carol. Carol stops her thrusts completely as Natalia places the tip of her cock at your backdoor. You whimper as she slowly starts to penetrate your asshole. 

“That’s it, kitten. You’re taking Mommy’s cock so well. Just a few more inches, baby doll.” Carol leans up a bit to kiss and suck on your neck as you moan when Nat bottoms out fully.

_“Fuck!_” Nat moans as she situated herself before slowly starting to thrust. Your mind has become fuzzy at the feeling of being stuffed by both women. You yelp as Carol starts to thrust again matching Nats steady rhythm. 

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” You whine when Carol pulls away from kissing your neck.

“Whine again and you won’t cum, baby girl.” You’re about to whine again when her words hit you. 

“Feel really good, Daddy.” Carol hums as Nat grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you back into her.

“Color?” 

“Green, Mommy.”

“Are you ready to get_ fucked hard_, kitten. Both of your little slutty fuck holes filled and ready to be used, hm?” You gasp as Carol sits up to take your nipple into her mouth, Nats hand twisting your hair painfully.

“Well slut, what do you have to say about that?” Carol switches to your other nipple making you groan.

“I’m ready, Mommy. Please,_ fuck_ I wanna get fucked so hard that I can’t remember my name, please._ Please, Mommy! Please, Daddy!_” Carol bites down on your nipple as Nat releases your hair and brings her hand down to slap your ass hard.

“Mm good girl.” You choke out a moan as both women speed up their thrusts. Carol pulls away from you breasts and leans back grabbing a hold of your waist and slamming her hips up into your willing pussy. Nat places one of her hands on your breast the other going up to wrap around your throat. Their thrusts start to align making your head spin in pleasure. Natalia squeezes down on your neck effectively shortening your air supply. She twists your nipple before moving her hand to your clit. You choke on a moan as she starts to circle your clit. Carol brings her hands back up to your breasts as you get closer to your release.

“You wanna cum, baby girl?” You nod and Nat tightens her hold on your throat in disapproval.

“Use your words, slut.” You’re about to obey Nat when Carol brings one of her hands up to slap your cheek. You gasp at the harsh smack.

“Yes I wanna cum, please!” Carol hums as Natalia chuckles darkly. 

“Why should we let you cum, kitten? I don’t think you’re ready to just yet. What do you think, Carol?” You whimper as Carol smirks at Nat.

“I think she’s going to be in for a long night. Maybe we should let her cum just this once.” Nat huffs at this.

“You’re so whipped, Carol._ Fine_. This is the only chance you’re going to have to cum tonight, kitten. Only when daddy says you can, you may. Understood?” Nat releases your neck and you nod rapidly.

“Yes, Mommy.” She hums and grabs on to your shoulder rutting into you roughly as she continues to rub your clit. Carol grunts as she thrusts up into you and you’re not sure how much longer you could take this. Your eyes start to cross as your abdominal muscles clench. Carol smirks as she looks you straight in the eyes.

“You wanna cum, baby girl.” You nod.

“Yes, Daddy. Wanna cum _so bad!_” You feel Nat’s lips on your shoulders.

“Beg me.” Your eyes roll back as you try to hold off your orgasm.

“Please, _please Daddy_. Please let your baby girl cum. I’ve been so good tonight. Please I wanna cum like the slut I am all over your thick cock! _Please, Daddy!_” She hums as she smirks widely at you. Her hands squeezing your hips tightly.

“Cum, baby girl. _Cum for us_.” The second she gives you the okay your eyes close as fireworks explode behind your eyelids. Your abdomen clenched tight as you scream their names. They slowly stop thrusting as you come down from your high.

“Holy shit, baby girl. You fucking squirted! So proud of you.” You hum in content as Nat pulls out of you slowly. She tosses her strap and helps you off of Carol’s. Carol undoes the rope binding your hands together. You lay down as Nat holds you from behind slowing rubbing the red marks left behind from the rope.

“Such a good girl, kitten. You took our cocks so well.” You purr as she kisses the back of your head. Carol quickly discarding her strap to join the both of you, holding you from the front. Carol kisses your forehead as your eyes start to shut.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Get some rest. We’ll finish this later.” The last thing you hear is Nat whispering something to Carol before you drift off.

———- ⧗———-

You wake up the next day with a start. You groan as your body reminds you of all that happened the night before. After your little nap Nat and Carol continued to make you squirm and cum for hours on end. You’ve never been so happy before. You roll over to see Carol sleeping with the cutest pout on her face. You sit up and frown when you see no sign of Nat. You’re eyes widen when you realize you can get Carol out before she kills her. You’re on high alert when Nat makes her way back into the room, a tray of coffees in her hand.

“Morning, kitten. Got you two coffee. Figured you’d need it after last night.” You tilt your head in confusion.

“Are you not going to kill her?” She frowns as she sets the coffee on the desk.

“Why did you want me too?” You quickly scramble off the bed and over to Nat blushing when you realized you were completely nude besides the collar resting on your neck.

“No I don’t!” She hums and pulls you closer into a warm embrace. You’re confused for all of two seconds before you realize you should accept this level of intimacy whenever you can. Nat kisses the top of your head as she sways the two of you slowly.

“You care for her, kitten. Maybe not in the way she would hope but you care. I couldn’t do that to you, taking away someone you love.” Your heart swells at her uncharacteristic words.

“Thank you, Natalia. I really appreciate that.” She raises her hands to your head cupping your face softly.

“Of course. Anything for you, kitten.” With those words she pulls you into a slow kiss. You moan as she deepens the kiss, wrapping your arms around her waist. She pulls away too soon and you pout. She smirks and gives you little kisses until your pout becomes a smile. 

“I have to go, kitten,” You whine as she slowly sways you back and forth “I’ll see you soon, I promise. Until then I need you to know you’re mine. No sleeping with anybody else. Got it, kitten?” You nod and lean up to kiss her once more.

_“Only yours, Natalia.”_


End file.
